


i'll make you a star (in my universe)

by hesperia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperia/pseuds/hesperia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>How could you choose to leave this?</i> Robb wants to ask, but instead he slides his tongue along Jon's, into Jon's mouth and Jon's hands reach out for Robb, curling over Robb's hip and pulling him in close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll make you a star (in my universe)

"You don't have to go with Uncle Benjen tomorrow," Robb says, as they lie in Jon's bed, the furs pulled up to their chin. "You could stay, until Bran wakes up, until we know he'll be okay. Maybe you wouldn't have to go at all." 

"I don't have to go," Jon says, his fingers picking at the soft linen sheet. "I'm choosing to go." 

Robb sighs, and rolls onto his back, away from his brother. He didn't want Jon to leave, not with Father leaving too, and Sansa and Arya with him. He would rule Winterfell in his father's absence, but the task felt too big for one person, too big for Robb alone. He'd have Theon, but Theon wasn't a Stark, and he certainly wasn't Jon. 

"It's an honor to join the Night's Watch," Jon whispers, and Robb turns his head to face Jon again. 

"You don't belong with them. They're rapists and thieves. You'd rather have them be your brothers instead of me?" He doesn't mean to say it, he's been thinking it for days now, but he never means to say out loud. There is a hurt look on Jon's face and Robb turns back toward him, reaches out to him, to cup the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it...I know you wouldn't." 

"I can't stay here with her, not now, now with Father leaving. It's too hard, Robb." 

It is no secret Robb's mother hates Jon, though Robb so often tries to ignore the hate in his mother's eyes when she looks on his most beloved brother. _He is everything I am not_ , Robb had thought once. _And I him._ And he wishes she could see that. 

"I don't want you to go," Robb says, and he can't quite meet Jon's eye, but he's still got his hand around the back of Jon's neck, its warm and clammy, and he curls his fingers into Jon's hair and pulls him close, close enough that Jon mouth can fit easily over Robb as he kisses him. 

_How could you choose to leave this?_ Robb wants to ask, but instead he slides his tongue along Jon's, into Jon's mouth and Jon's hands reach out for Robb, curling over Robb's hip and pulling him in close. The first burn of friction of Jon's body against Robb's cock startles them both, and they seize against once another, their smallclothes providing little barrier between them. 

Robb pushes against Jon first, and Jon's fingers dig into Robb's hip as Jon grinds back, rubbing himself along the length of Robb's cock. Robb his aching in his smallclothes, and his skin itches, like wildfire burning through his veins and he throws his leg over Jon's, needing him closer, needing to feel Jon's chest against his as their mouths drag wet and needy over each other. 

It's not enough, and Robb needs more, needs the heat of Jon's body, and so he wrenches himself out of his smallclothes as Jon does the same, and he launches himself at Jon, covering the length of Jon's body with his own. Their cocks rub messy against one another, spreading the their leaking seed between them as Robb grinds himself down against Jon. 

"Oh Gods, Robb," Jon groans, his voice a whisper between them, and he reaches down to wrap his hand over his cock and Robb's, squeezing them together in his fist. 

"I know," Robb replies, his breath coming in short puffs and he wraps his hand over Jon's, their fingers intertwining as they fuck up against each other, into their joined fist. 

Robb's peak hits first, deep and squeezing deep in his belly, spilling wet and warm over Jon's hand and his own, groaning loudly, pressing his face into Jon's neck to muffle the sound. Jon follows, a low guttural growl and Robb feels the warmth of it, sticky on his fingers when he let's go of his cock and Jon's. 

"Come 'ere," Robb says, as he pulls himself up to curve around Jon's spine, Robb's chest against Jon's back; he presses kisses along the top of his back, his mouth ghosting over the first few bumps, caressing his fingers down either side of his spine, soothingly like Robb knows Jon likes. 

They lie together for a long time, and Robb thinks Jon might have fallen asleep, can feel the steady breathing against his arm as Jon's face rests upon it. Robb hasn't slept, has spent the time trying to remember each time he's ever kissed Jon, each time he touched him and all the times Jon touched him back. He's catalouged every one of them so he won't forget. He's half hard because of it and he presses himself against Jon's back. Jon's skin is damp and warm from being against Robb, and when Robb rolls his hips just slightly, his cock dragging down along Jon's back and then Robb finds his cock nestles perfect into the groove of Jon's ass, the head of his cock resting in the dip of Jon's lower back. 

Robb's always wondered what it would be like, to put himself inside of Jon. He's heard Theon talk about fucking girls in the ass, but the girls in Theon's stories never seem to enjoy it much, despite how much Theon says he does. _It would be different with Jon_ , Robb thinks, and his cock swells more at the thought of it, of Jon wanting it just as much as Robb does. _I would make sure he enjoyed it._

"Jon?" Robb asks, and his brother murmurs something incoherent but he presses a kiss to the inside of Robb's bicep. Robb licks the end of his forefinger and pulls his body away just enough to fit his arm between them. He slides the pad of his spit covered finger over the tight, puckered entrance of Jon's ass, and he feels Jon's breathing hitch, the muscles in his back flex against Robb's chest and arm. Robb continues to rub his finger in slow circles, listening to Jon's breathing, feeling the steady movement of Jon slowly stroking his own cock. 

"Does it feel good?" Robb asks, and Jon rewards him with a hum of agreement. "Do you want me to..." Robb's voice drops away and he presses just the tip of his finger into Jon's asshole, wiggling it back and forth. 

"Oh." Jon says suddenly, and Robb feels Jon's muscles tighten around his finger. "Yeah," And Jon is pushing his hips back, against Robb's finger. Robb's saliva is gone now, and there's so much tight friction that Robb can barely move his fingertip around. He reaches over Jon to the unlit lamp on the table beside the bed and removes the glass flute. 

"What are you doing?" Jon asks, watching as Robb swirls his finger around the olive oil. 

"It'll be better than spit," Robb says, and Jon doesn't disagree when Robb's fingertip slips easily inside him, deeper than Robb means to, all the way to his first knuckle. Jon groans so loud that Robb worries someone might have heard them, but he doesn't care, not now, not when he can feel Jon's body around his finger, the hot, tight squeeze of him. 

Jon turns his head, looking over his shoulder and Robb's sure he's never seen his brother look so relaxed or happy. Robb's cock is so hard now that it almost hurts when he rubs himself against the small of Jon's back. Jon's entrance is still slick from the oil and Robb's rubs a second finger over it easily, messily, and slowly Robb's able to work him open, pushing and retreating until he's got two fingers all the way inside Jon's body. "Are you okay?" Robb asks, as Jon moves his body against Robb's fingers.

"I think so...Yes...Robb..." Jon pants, and with a free hand, Robb reaches over Jon's hip to wrap his fist around Jon's cock. And Robb doesn't know if it is _his_ hand on Jon's cock or the way he's rubbing his fingers in and out of Jon's ass, but it doesn't take long. Only a few strokes of his fist to have Jon bucking wildly against him, spurting hot, white ropes of his seed over Robb's hand, and Robb cock throbs at the way Jon's muscles are clamping down over his fingers, contracting around them, squeezing so tight as he rides out his release. 

Robb's cock is still achingly hard, and he gets Jon on his back, rubbing his cock wildly against Jon's hip. Robb groans loud, dropping his body over Jon's to lick at his mouth, to bite at the soft pink swell of Jon's bottom lip, and he rests his head against Jon's forehead. 

"Jon, I want to be inside you," he says quietly. "Just once." 

The oil from the lamp is warm as Jon slicks it over Robb's cock, taking care not to touch him too long or too hard, because Robb's on the edge, has been for three-quarters of an hour now. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Robb says to Jon, as Jon pulls his legs up, nodding.

The first touch of the head against Jon's entrance makes Robb lose his breath, and he bites down so hard on his lip to keep from spilling that he tastes the salty metallic tang of it on his tongue. He goes slow, watching Jon's face as he gets the head of his cock inside Jon and Robb thinks if that's as far as it gets he could still die happy, but Jon is canting his hips up and Robb sinks in just a bit further. 

"Why didn't we...?" Jon pants, his face is flushed and he grabs at Robb's hands, pulling Robb over him, his knees pressed between his chest and Robb's. "Why didn't we do this before?" 

Robb wishes he had an answer, but he's well past thinking coherently now, just thrusting shallowly into Jon, not pushing more than Jon has taken him thus far but Jon is so tight and so warm that Robb's certain he's not going to last much longer, in fact he knows it, can feel it in the tightening of his balls, the seizing of every muscle in his body, hard and fast in a way he has never experienced before. 

"I love you," Robb blurts out, kissing Jon with a wet open mouth and tongue. "I love you. I love you." He says it until he can't breathe, until he's spent every part of himself into Jon, his cock softening and slipping out, his seed smearing along Jon's skin as he pulls away and rolls onto his back. 

"I love you too," Jon says, in a small voice as he curls himself around Robb and Robb hugs him tighter, tries to will away the hot tears that spring in the corners of his eyes and presses his face into Jon's hair, inhaling the sweet smell of him. 

Tomorrow Jon will leave for the Wall, and Robb will become Lord of Winterfell in his father's absence, but now, in Jon's bedchamber, together beneath the furs, they are just Jon and Robb, and it is the only thing has ever Robb wanted.


End file.
